


Unexpected Encouters

by GLtcHtrX



Series: Unexpected Encounters: Unexpected Changes [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLtcHtrX/pseuds/GLtcHtrX
Summary: Ummm.... not really sure what to put here.... Hmmm.... Just another undertale fanfic with my own original OCs thrown into the mix.... when I think of a better summary I will definitely change this 🤣I will update tags and such as I go along
Series: Unexpected Encounters: Unexpected Changes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969780
Kudos: 4





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t already please do go read my small series of prologues before this. Just to kinda get a feel for the OC characters I’m adding in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New surroundings, personalities clash, and threats... sounds like something fun is gonna happen here 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay me! I finally got the first chapter up! After the laptop incident I was worried this wouldn’t turn out right but it’s better than I expected!

**~ Outside of Grillby’s~**

A small white portal appears in an alleyway between two building. Sans and Zilla are dropped out of it and land on the ground with a loud thump, Sans flat on his front side with Zilla landing on top of him. Zilla, sitting on Sans back, looks around with her ears flicking around catching unfamiliar noises as Sans places his chin in his hand with his elbow on the ground. Growling slightly he says, “Mind getting’ yer ass off me?” Zilla looks down at him with her eyes narrowed and a smirk on her face, “Nope. I don’t mind. I’m quite comfortable actually.” Sans eyesockets narrow as he uses his magic to grab ahold of Zilla’s soul and lift her off him. “So any idea where we are? Paps never lets me leave Snowdin.” Sans, looking around, shrugs and says, “no idea. maybe we landed by MTT resort but this doesn’t smell like that bucket of bolts food.” Both sniff the air and Sans mouth start to water slightly. “i don’t ‘member Grillbz talking about movin’ shop though.”

Zilla looks towards the end of the alley and sees monsters and humans walking past. Her eyes widen as she walks back towards the darker side of the alleyway’s wall. Sans notices her movements and is instantly on guard. She whispers softly, “Go ahead and check it out. I’ll keep an eye on you and see if I can find Papyrus.” She sinks into the shadows disappearing without a trace as Sans walks towards the alleyway’s exit with his head down and makes his way into the building he assumes is Grillby’s.

**~ At the skeleton’s house~**

All of the skeletons and the hybrid monster girls have gathered into the living room. The half bunny girl sits like royalty in an armchair, her right leg crossed over her left and her hands on her knees with her purple eyes narrows and face in a neutral expression, with the short skeleton with a sharp toothed scowl on his face, dark blue eyelights constantly shifting around the room, arms crossed behind is back standing on the right side of the chair. The short skeleton with a blue bandana wrapped around his neck is sitting in the middle of a dark green couch with the tall skeleton in an orange hoodie to the right of him and Briar on his left side. The tall, edgy looking skeleton with red eyelights is standing against the wall to the left of Briar and the opposite side of the hybrid bunny girl. Sans and Papyrus are standing in front of the doorway looking at all the newcomers.

Sans rubs his hand over his face and says, “so, um, I know you all must have some questions but I think first we should try to find who we are missing before we get into everything.” The tall edgy skeleton huffs and says with his eyesockets narrowed at Sans, “MY WORTHLESS BROTHER WILL BE FINE ON HIS OWN. HE PROBABLY FOUND SOME SORT OF GREASE TRAP TO EAT AT AND MY LIEUTENANT IS VERY RESOURCEFUL. SHE WILL PROBABLY BE DRAGGING MY WORTHLESS BROTHER HERE SHORTLY.” The short, sharp toothed Sans looking skeleton says curtly, “MY BROTHER IS PROBABLY LAZING ABOUT SOMEWHERE.” The short skeleton with a blue bandana adds, “SEEING AS MY BROTHER IS HERE WITH ME I FEAR OUR SISTER IS THE ONLY ONE MISSING FOR US! SHE MUST BE SO LOSY AND CONFUSED IN A WEIRD PLACE!”

Sans holds his hands up to reassure everyone that they will find their missing companions when a knock on the front door prevents him from saying anything. Both him and Papyrus look at each other confused while Briar stands and says, “I’ll go see who that is.” She slips past the skeleton brothers blocking the door frame and goes to answer the door. A soft, tinkling of a bell is heard in the few seconds of silence as a girl with two purple furred cat ears sitting on top of shoulder length wavy blonde hair and a long purple furred cat tail dressed in a short powder blue dress with orange leggings and powder blue snow boots rushes into the living room.

Her bright green cat like eyes widen at the sight of the short skeleton with the blue bandana and the tall skeleton in an orange hoodie. She barrels into the two almost knocking the couch backwards as she wraps an arm around each skeleton’s neck and pulls them close. The tall laid back skeleton says, “she doesn’t looks so lost and scared bro.” Sans looks at Papyrus and Briar and says, “i’m gonna give grillby a call and see if maybe the Edgylord’s brother is there. you gonna be okay here?” Papyrus nods as Briar gives Sans a shy smile while saying, “We got this under control. Only three more are missing right?” Sans gives them a thumbs up and leaves the room as footsteps sound from the stairs.

A tall skeleton dressed in black pants and a black jacket with yellow fur lining on the hood over a dark orange sweater comes into the room. He covers his sharp toothed mouth with his hand as he yawns. The short skeleton next to the hybrid bunny girl is glaring at the new skeleton, the scar over his left eye socket making it look menacing as he says, “WELL WE DON’T HAVE TO LOOK FOR MY WORTHLESS MONGREL OF A BROTHER ANYMORE!” The tall skeleton looks blearily around the room as he walks over towards his brother standing on the left side of the armchair saying, “s’rry mi’lord. Didn’ mean to nap for so long.’ The short skeleton hmphs in response crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sans comes back into the room and says with a sigh being followed by an edgy look alike version of himself, “well, it seems that the last missing skeleton was at Grillby’s.” Briar, standing next to Papyrus, says quietly, “So all we are missing is their lieutenant and then we will all be here?” The tall edgy skeleton looks at his brother waiting for some form of answer to his silent question to which the short skeleton shrugs.

The short sharp toothed skeleton sneers at the tall edgy one and says smugly, “MAKES ONE WONDER HOW YOU BECAME A CAPTAIN IF YOU CANT EVEN KEEP TRACK OF YOUR LIEUTENANT!” This insult causes both edgy skeletons to bristle. The shorter skeleton quips back slightly irritated as the taller one takes a step towards the short offending skeleton, “Zilla might be part dog monster but that doesn’t mean we need to treat ‘er like some sort of pet.” The short skeleton takes a step forwards as well looking up towards the taller one and replies back in his still smug voice, “MAYBE YOU SHOULD PUT A LEASH ON HER TO SHOW WHO IS THE BOSS.”

The tall skeleton looks down and narrows his eyes and says, “SHE KNOWS WHO SHE ANSWERS TO UNLIKE THE BABYBONES IN FRONT OF ME.” The shorter of the two narrows his eyes and says with agitation showing in his voice, “YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY. THE BIGGER THE TARGET THE HARDER THEY FALL” Magic from the two begins to spark through the air. In a low voice the shorter one continues with the insults, “Once I’m done cutting you down to size I’ll find the little bitch you call a lieutenant and show her how she should behave.”

In an instant, so quick that if you blinked you would miss it, Zilla jumps out from the shadow and tackles the shorter sharped toothed skeleton from behind to the floor. Everyone freezes with eyes and eyes sockets wide as the edgy looking Papyrus is looking at the two with a proud smug on his face as Zilla, her magic swirling into her hand, creates an orange, animal fang dagger and slams it into the floor right by the face of the skeleton pinned underneath her, his eyesockets widening as his dark blue eyelights shrink to tiny pinpricks, while she leans close to where his ear would be and says growling lowly, “Who’s the bitch now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr. ☺️


	2. Introductions are key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are just part of proper etiquette.... unless you have the same name as a few other people in the room... then nicknames are required lol

Silence fills the room for a few seconds before all hell breaks loose. The right eye-socket of lanky skeleton standing next to the bunny hybrid glows a bright orange while his left looses its eyelights as his magic grabs onto Zilla, the dog monster hybrid girl, and lifts her off his brother and sends her sailing across the room, into the wall the tall edgy skeleton was leaning against moments before the fight started, and holds her there. The short edgy skeleton’s left eye-socket flares with his red magic as he summons a small gaster blaster and points it straight at the lanky skeleton using magic, waiting for the signal from his brother to release the power gathering into its maw.

As Zilla bites her lip to keep the yelp of pain from escaping as the air rushes from her lungs Sans eyesockets lose any life from his eyelights and he says is a deep voice, “ENOUGH!” Everyone turns their attention to him as all traces of magic disappears instantly, which causes Zilla to drop to the floor. She glares at the short, sharp toothed as he pulls himself off the floor while trying to piece together what had just happened. Sans eyelights reappear in his eye sockets as he looks around the room. Papyrus says nervously, “HOW ABOUT WE START WITH INTRODUCTIONS? ITS HARD TO BECOME FRIENDS IF WE DON’T KNOW EACH OTHER’S NAMES!.” The short skeleton with the Blue bandana starts to bounce excitedly at this and says, “THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA! WE SHALL START!”

Amber, the hybrid bunny girl clears her throat and says patronizingly, “You are aware that all of you skeletons are either named Sans or Papyrus aren’t you? Seems like it wouldn’t do much of anything to introduce yourselves when all it will do is lead to massive confusion.” Grace, the cat hybrid girl, narrows her eyes at Amber as her ears flatten against her head while she places her hand on the shorter skeletons now slightly less excited shoulder and says quietly, “Even if that’s true you could have been nicer about it.” Amber just shrugs her shoulders slightly, not really caring what Grace has to say.

Briar looks at Sans and suggests, “What if you guys used nicknames? It would be less confusing.” The short, edgy looking skeleton looks at Briar and says suggestively, “that’s an excellent suggestion doll. how’s ’bout you call me yours?” Sans and the taller, edgy skeleton glare at the him causing him to start to sweat red magic. Zilla walks up to stand next to him and says, “I dub thee Red the Idiot.” She lightly flicks him in the back of the head causing a few snickers to be heard. Grace’s ears perk up and she says excitedly, “Why don’t us girls’ come up with the names for our brothers?” Everyone nods in agreement at the idea.

~A little while later~

Grace excitedly says, “I think we are ready for introductions now. My name is Grace and this,” she places her hands on the grey shoulder pads of the shorter skeleton, “is my brother the Magnificent Blue,” she looks at the tall skeleton in the orange hoodie, “and that is my lazy brother Stretch.” Briar tilts her head and asks, “Why Stretch?” Grace looks at Briar with a big grin on her face and says, “Because it’s always a stretch to get him off the couch.” Groans and laughter fill the room.

Amber clears her throat, her face showing slight annoyance at the joke, and says, “I am Princess Amber, adopted daughter of Queen Toriel. This is my royal guard Black,” she lifts her hand uncaringly towards the short sharp toothed skeleton now standing to her right, “and his brother Slim.” Zilla mockingly gasps and says, “I had no idea we were in the presence of royalty.” She grabs Red’s arm to gain his attention. “Red we must show our respect!” Red catches the mischievous look on Zilla’s face before they both bow to Amber, who smiles smugly at this. Zilla looks up with a smirk on her face and says sarcastically, “I’m sorry your royal highn-ass but you must have forgotten that your status doesn’t mean shit in a universe that isn’t yours.” Amber’s face falls and some chuckles are heard along with Papyrus and Blue both screech “LANGUAGE!” as Zilla and Red stand back up.

Zilla looks at the tall edgy skeleton beside her and he nods. She says, “ This is the Terrible Edge,” She places her arm on the shorter edgy skeletons shoulder, “His brother Red and my name is Zilla.” She looks directly at Black and winks while saying, “You can have the privilege of getting your coccyx handed to you whenever you would like.” Black crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at her while saying, “THAT WAS PURELY LUCK! IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!”

Briar, standing between Sans and Papyrus, gives a slightly wave and says softly, “I’m Briar. You already know this is Sans and Papyrus.” Papyrus nods and says, “THIS WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF MANY GREAT FRIENDSHIPS! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE WITH FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! BRIAR WILL YOU ASISST ME IN THE KITCHEN?” Briar nods and leaves the living room with Papyrus. Sans looks around the room and says with a sigh, “i’m going down into the basement to see how bad the machine is. It shouldn’t be im-pasta-ble to fix but it might take time thyme. Feel free to claim a room upstairs and let Paps or Briar know if you need anything.”

He leaves to go down into the basement and notices that Red and Stretch are walking with him. Stretch says before Sans can question him, “we are the you of our universes. the sooner we get that stupid machine fixed the sooner we can go back.” Sans shrugs and says as they enter the basement, “3 boneheads are better then one. but Red I do actually have some questions for you.”

“might have some answers dependin’ on the questions.” They look at the machine, damaged more then Sans was hoping. Sans looks at Red, dead in the eyesockets, and asks, “Are we going to have an issue with Zilla?” Red shakes his head and says, “nah. she is as harmless as a newborn kitten.” Stretch looks over at Red curiously from inspecting the side of the machine and says, “a newborn kitten that has LV 11 stats.” Red grits his teeth as he glares at the piece of metal in his hands like it has just insulted his ancestry, “so ya are just gonna pass **_judgement_ **on her because of her stats? she never asked ta be the way she is. she wouldn’ hurt anyone ‘less she absolutely has ta. i can promise ya that.” Sans and Stretch both stare at Red silently with wide sockets.

Soft footsteps are heard as Briar comes down the steps carefully. She cautiously looks around and says in a gentle voice, “Papyrus sent me down to let you guys know dinner is ready. Almost everyone is at the table now.” The three skeletons look at Briar on the steps as they make their way to the stairs. Red and Stretch pass by Briar as Sans stops by her. They watch the other two skeletons walk up the steps as Briar asks quietly, “Everything okay Sans?” Sans shifts his eyelights to the side to look at Briar and says, “yep. nothing can rattle these bones anymore.” Briar giggles and they both head up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](https://gltchtrx.tumblr.com/). ☺️


	3. Curiosity is Im-pasta-ble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending the exciting day, Sans gets curious, meeting a new skeleton, and a little more into the story.

As Sans and Briar enter the dining room they see everyone sitting at the big table. Briar slips into the kitchen to help Papyrus bring out the food while Sans sits at the table. Amber sitting across from Sans, with Black sitting on her right side and Slim on her left, looks at the tired skeleton and asks the question that is on everyone’s mind, “So how long are we going to be wherever this is? I would greatly prefer not to deal with all these mannerless idiots more then I have to.”

A low growl is heard coming from Zilla, who is sitting between Red and Edge a little farther down the table, as Papyrus and Briar set the almost overflowing bowls of spaghetti on the table. Sans says after a small sigh, “Well based on what was damaged and destroyed I’m going to have to call in a few _flavors_ to get help getting the machine repaired. Can’t put an exact _thyme_ on it al- _dough_ I would say at best maybe a few months.” Laughs and groans are heard from different areas of the table as Sans pulls his phone out to send a quick message as everyone begins to eat.

Small conversations take place during the meal and the shock to the new “guests” about being above ground has some mixed reactions. Sans glances at Briar and then at the new hybrids as an idea forms in his mind. The master of relaxed and casual looks down at his phone as he receives an incoming message and says low enough it could be counted as a whisper but loud enough everyone hears, “✌☠✡⚐☠☜ ☼☜💣☜💣👌☜☼ ☝✌💧❄☜☼✍” The reaction he was expecting was mostly confusion with a few of the skeletons remembering.

“SANS! YOU KNOW ITS RUDE TO SPEAK IN A FOREIGN LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF GUESTS! IT IS BAD MANNERS!” Papyrus says with slight annoyance as the faint sound of a chair scrapping across the floor from someone standing quickly is heard. Everyone trains their sights on Zilla as she stares down at her plate, still full of spaghetti, with narrowed angry eyes while her soul starts to shiver slightly. She walks away from the table silently as Sans wonders curiously what the reaction was about. She stops in the doorway and looks over her shoulder to stare right as Sans. Her ears flicked back against her head and eyes narrowed but sorrowful expression in her eyes has him sweating magic slightly as she says with her voice laced with anger, “☟✌☼👎 ❄⚐ ☞⚐☼☝☜❄ ❄☟☜ 👌✌💧❄✌☼👎 🕈☟⚐ ❄⚐☼❄🕆☼☜👎 ✡⚐🕆 ✌☹☹ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☹✋☞☜📬”

She walks out of the dining room and after a few silent moments a door upstairs is heard being slammed shut causing both Briar and Papyrus both look sternly at Sans, who seems surprised by the reaction, while everyone else seems watched with confusion or in curiosity. Red clears his non-existing throat and says nonchalantly, “she’ll be fine. jus’ needs time ta adjust ta the situation is all.” Sans looks at Red with a raised bone-brow as he says, “well there are a few things it seems we will need to discuss later.” Briar interrupts, “But firstly we want you guys to know you weren’t the only ones who was brought from their timelines. The machine brought some others almost 5 years ago after our barrier was broke and Sans has asked them to come over to help make sure your adjustment to being in this timeline and on the surface goes smoothly.”

A few seconds after Briar is done speaking the front door slams open and a tall skeleton comes stomping into the dining room. He has two cracks on his face, one running from the top of his skull down to the top of his narrowed left eye-socket and the other running from below his narrowed right eye-socket down to the top of his mouth, and he has his hand raised, a finger pointed right at Sans showing the hole in the middle of his hand, as he asks with venom in his voice, “What was going through your empty skull that caused you to blow the machine up?!”

Briar crosses her arms over her chest and clears her throat to gain the new skeleton’s attention. He looks over at her and she nods her head to the side and his yellow eye-lights shift to see all the newcomers at the table looking at him with varied expressions, mostly confusion, on their faces. He looks back at Sans and says with a small sigh, “The others are waiting for your excuse this time. I will be in the office waiting.” And with that he turn and heads towards the living room. Papyrus starts to gather the empty plates and says, “IT IS GETTING LATE. WE SHOULD ALL HEAD TO BED AFTER THE TIRING EVENTS THAT HAPPENED TODAY.” Everyone mumbles agreements and slowly leave the dining room to make their way to the rooms they will be using for their stay however long that might be.

~In Sans’ office~

The tall skeleton stands leaning against the oak desk as Sans slowly shuffled into the room. His yellow eyelights trained on the shorter skeleton as the door closes. “So what supposedly happened this time?” he asks uninterested in whatever excuse Sans is gonna say this time. Sans places his hands in his pockets and says, “tibia honest i’m not entirely sure G. i was just checking the coding to see if maybe we missed something and the machine started up all on it’s own.” G closes his eyesockets and pinches the bone above his nasal ridge feeing his frustration rising and says with slight irritation, “And dragged eight confused souls to this AU?” Sans nonchalantly replies, “nine.” That answer cause G’s eye sockets to snap open and his yellow eyelights become pinpricks as he looks at Sans while he walks over to sit at the desk behind him, “What?”

“it brought nine through but what confuses me is why did it drag three hybrids through but didn’t when you guys showed up.” G puts a hand in his pocket searching for something as he thinks. After a moment he shrugs as he says, “Because our Gaster wasn’t insane enough to try soul fusing two completely different soul typings together. Did you at least see the coding for their universes?”

“I caught some of it before the monitor blew,” Sans says as he sits in the chair behind the desk. Both let a sigh out as G finished his sentence, “but not enough to recreate it.” Sans just nods in conformation. G places his hand in his other pocket looking for what wasn’t in the first pocket he tried, “I’ll start working on the parts we have to remake for the machine. Once it’s back together you aren’t touching it.” Sans closes his eyesockets as he leans back ing the chair.

“ok.”

“I’m serious Sans. We have been lucky nothing bad has happened since the others and I have been pulled through but we have no idea what could happen now. At least none of them seem dangerous especially the hybrids. There is no telling what one would be like with a high LV.” G pulls a pack of smokes out of his pocket. As looks down at the pack to grab one and place it in his mouth Sans simply say, “well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but one hybrid does have a high Level of Violence.” This causes G’s eyelights to shift back to Sans.

“What universe are they from and how high of a LV?” Sans cracks one eye-socket open, his white eyelights landing on G.

“I guess she is from the same as the two edgy looking skeletons and fifteen but there is something I don’t understand about it.” G raises his head as his bone brow arches upwards as a sign for Sans to continue. “she has a high LV of 11 but her EXP is zero and she has zero kills.”

“I guess she is from the same as the two edgy looking skeletons and fifteen but there is something I don’t understand about it.” G raises his head as his bone brow arches upwards as a sign for Sans to continue. “she has a high LV but her EXP is zero and she has zero kills.”

“That is strange and unheard of. What was her soul color?”

“no idea.” The unlit cigarette falls out of G’s mouth and onto the floor in shock at hearing this.

“Care to elaborate?” He bends over to pick up the cigarette and holds it in his hand as Sans explains, “i could see her stats and feel the magic in her soul but i couldn’t see her soul color at all. it looked just like a normal monster soul so i figured maybe something was blocking it and keeping it hidden.” G closes his eyes and nods his head as he makes a mental note to look into ways to block a soul, “Things just keep getting more hazardous and intriguing around here. We will have to keep an eye on her to make sure she won’t be a danger to others.” Sans ruminates over everything that happened before speaking again, “that’s not the only odd thing. she can speak Wingdings and if her appearance is anything to go by it would seem their gaster lost more of his marbles then anyone else’s did.”

“I will keep the others away for a few weeks to let your new “guests” get adjusted. During that time keep me updated on anything new you find out about the newest additions to the family.”

Sans gives G a two finger salute as he says, “don’t worry. i will be keeping a close eye-socket on them.” G blips from the room taking a shortcut back to his home. Sans sighs and places his elbows on the desk and his skull into his bony hands wondering if it would be possible for things to get any worse then this.

~Meanwhile in Zilla’s room~

A knock on the door draws Zilla’s eyes from the ceiling above her bed. After a few seconds the knocks sound again. “Who’s there?” Zilla asks as her nose picks up the smell of cherries and smoke coming from the crack underneath the door. Red’s gravely voice sounds through the door as Zilla gets up from the bed to walk towards the door, “boo.”

“Boo who?”

“don’t cry. ’s only a joke.” Red laughs as Zilla opens the door. She crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes at him while he continues to laugh. He looks at her and stops laughing immediately seeing the glare. She rolls her eyes as she asks, “What do you want Red?” He shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he looks down to the ground.

“just wantin’ ta make sure ya were alright.” She stares at him for a few seconds before she moves away from the door and gestures with her hand for him to come in before walking back to the bed to sit on top of it. Red comes in and closes the door behind him. He sits next to her on the bed and wraps his arm around her, pulling her to his side and forcing her head to rest on his shoulder. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she curls into him.

After a while Zilla falls asleep. Red lays her on her bed as her door opens to reveal Edge. He stares at Zilla’s sleeping form as Red walks towards the door. Red looks at his brother, seeing the worry on his face, and says, “she ‘s fine. jus’ bad memories.” Taking his eyelights off his sister he looks at Red and scowls. He hisses out in a hushed voice, considerably lower volume then anyone is used to hearing from him, “anyone having to deal with you would have bad memories!” He turns and leaves the doorway and heads towards his own room. Red stops in the doorway looking at Zilla one more time before he whispers while closing her door, “maybe one day she will tell you boss.”

A single pair of haunting eyelights fall on Zilla. Both red in color with the exception of a blue ring inside the red of the left one. A whisper as soft as a breeze escapes from Zilla as she curls further into a ball, “✋ 👎⚐☠❄ 👍✌☼☜ 🕈☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐ ❄⚐ 💣☜ ✌💧 ☹⚐☠☝ ✌💧 ❄☟☜✡ ✌☼☜ 💧✌☞☜ ☞☼⚐💣 ✡⚐🕆📬” The skeleton dressed in a blue, dust covered jacket with the hood pulled over his head and black basketball shorts with white strips on running up the sides tilts his head in curiosity as he takes a step away from the wall.

“Looks like things have gotten interesting around here Paps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingdings translation:  
> 1\. (Sans) Anyone remember gaster?  
> 2\. (Zilla) Hard to forget the bastard who tortured you all your life.  
> 3\. (ZIlla) I don’t care what you do to me as long as they are safe from you.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](https://gltchtrx.tumblr.com/). ☺️


	4. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an author note.... kinda got overtaken by the OCs though -_-;

“Hello everyone!” Briar gives a small wave as Grace waves energetically on her right side as Zilla scoffs, looking like she wants to be anywhere but here on her left side and Amber, standing on the other side of Grace, with her arms folded behind her back. “We know you all are wondering when the next chapter update is,” Briar begins to say nervously, “but unfortunately some things have come up for GLtcHtrX-”

“Why are you beating around the bush? She is having a dry spell of inspiration and can’t figure out how she wants the next chapter to go,” Zilla says slightly rudely as she interrupts Briar. Grace gasps and turns her head towards Zilla with a slight whine in her voice as she says, “You know that’s not all that’s going on Zilla. Stop being so rude!” Zilla rolls her eyes as Briar clears her throat.

“As I was saying before being rudely interrupted,” Briar gives Zilla a pointed look to which Zilla shrugs in reply, “GLtcHtrX is having a slight writer’s block and some other things have come up unexpectedly since the last update so she has decided to put the story on a temporary hiatus just until things settle down and she can get back into writing again.” Grace places her hands together in front of her and smiles gently as she says, “We hope you aren’t too upset by this and we hope to see you all very soon.” Zilla scoffs and turns her head to the side while saying under her breath, “Speak for yourself. I couldn’t care either way.”

Briar crosses her arms over her chest as she turns towards Zilla and says, “So GLtcHtrX can just scrap your fight in the next chapter with two of the boys?” Zilla’s head whips around to look at Briar with wide eyes.

“But that’s gonna be the best part of the chapter! She wouldn’t…. would she?” Amber turns to look at Zilla with a smug look on her face, “If the bitch won’t behave then why give her a treat?” Zilla narrows her eyes at Amber. Briar and Grace look at them with worry on their faces. Briar scolds them, channeling her inner goat mom, “Can you two not fight like little children for two seconds?” Amber raises her head as she turns it away while Zilla looks away and down at the floor at the same time. “As we were saying sorry for the delay and appreciate your understanding. Hopefully things go smoothly for GLtcHtrX and she can start posting new chapters soon.” Briar and Grace wave good-bye, Grace with more energy then necessary, Amber nods, and Zilla gives a two finger salute before the turn to leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gltchtrx)
> 
> for posts about updates, to ask questions, or just to say hi

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](https://gltchtrx.tumblr.com/). ☺️


End file.
